MQ101NeighborMale.txt
MQ101SanctuaryHills |scene= |topic=000D2BB8 |before=NeighborFemale01: Oh my god! This isn't really happening... is it? |response=''{Afraid}'' I... I don't know... |after=MsRosa: The vault's this way! Come on! |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=000DDB89 |before=NeighborFemale07: Leave the bags! Who cares? |response=Just help me pack it back up! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=000D2BB1 |trow=6 |before= |response=''{in shock / Afraid}'' This is just a drill, right? This can't really be happening... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{in shock / Afraid}'' They... they always said we'd be safe... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{in shock / Afraid}'' The Reds wouldn't be crazy enough to launch the bombs ... would they? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{panicked, bombs are coming, packing up your suitcase that flew open}'' God... I can't lose these... it'll be all I have left... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{panicked, bombs are coming, packing up your suitcase that flew open}'' Where is it!? Where is it!? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{panicked, bombs are coming, packing up your suitcase that flew open}'' Don't rush me! |after= |abxy=}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000D2BB6 |before= |response=Pack the car. Come on let's go! |after=NeighborFemale02: Go where, exactly!? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D2BB4 |before=NeighborFemale02: Go where, exactly!? |response=Somewhere! Anywhere! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=000D2BB3 |before= |response=''{re-record: more PANIC, more YELLING, world is ending}'' We'll drive to the coast! That's gotta be far enough... |after=NeighborFemale02: What if it isn't? |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=9 |topic=000D2BB1 |trow=9 |before= |response=''{panicked, urgent, running to Vault}'' Oh my god, oh my god... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{panicked, urgent, running to Vault}'' The Vault's this way! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{panicked, urgent, running to Vault}'' Come on! We have to get to the Vault! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{panicked, trying to quickly pack up the car and head out before the bombs fall / Afraid}'' We don't have any room in the car! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{panicked, trying to quickly pack up the car and head out before the bombs fall / Afraid}'' It only seats two! I'm sorry! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{panicked, trying to quickly pack up the car and head out before the bombs fall / Afraid}'' Go! Get out of here! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{total despair, standing in line to get to the vault, soldiers are keeping you out}'' We're not in the Vault program. Oh god, we're going to die... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{total despair, standing in line to get to the vault, soldiers are keeping you out}'' This is it. The bombs are coming, and we're stuck out here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{total despair, standing in line to get to the vault, soldiers are keeping you out}'' Oh god... |after= |abxy=}} MQ101Vault111 |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=000D34E3 |trow=3 |before= |response=There's some problem with our luggage. They're telling us to wait. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{rhymes with "Air"}'' Sorry about my wife. She's on a tear. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Don't mind us. |after= |abxy=}} |scene= |topic=00179695 |before= |response=''{Sad}'' It's gone... our home... Everything we had... |after=NeighborFemale06: My mother and father down in D.C... Oh god, honey, what if they didn't make it? |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=000D34E3 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{in the vault, grieving over the loss of your home and old life}'' We've lost everything... Oh god... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{in the vault, grieving over the loss of your home and old life / Sad}'' We didn't even bring any luggage. All my clothes... God... Can you believe it? First thing I miss are my damn suits... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{in the vault, grieving over the loss of your home and old life}'' I... I just a need a moment. Please. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files